PnF: Blackout!
by Zani99
Summary: Just something random, but kinda cute... :3


''Good evening, Mr. and Ms. Flynn-Fletcher!'' Isabella said and walked inside. ''Hi, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?'' she asked flirtatiously. ''We bought a new video game! Wanna try?'' Phineas asked. Ferb had left out with Vanessa, and Linda and Lawrence had gone to the antique fair. Phineas didn't want to be alone, so he asked Isabella to come over.

''Sure!'' she answered and sat next to her crush. ''It's called 'Rocking on the Road' '', Phineas said. ''Cool!'' Isabella said and grabbed the joystick. Even though she was a teenage girl, she liked to play video games -especially with Phineas.

''I'm gonna win!'' she shouted when the countdown started. ''3, 2, 1, GO!'' The game started. Phineas had already played the game, so he knew most of the tricks. ''That's not fair!'' Isabella shouted and laughed when Phineas used turbo and went in front of her. ''How did you do that? Teach me!'' she laughed. ''I will, I will, but right after I have won!'' he shouted and pressed the buttons on the joystick. Isabella looked what he was doing and how, and self-taught herself.

''But how?! How did you win?!'' Phineas shouted and laughed. ''Maybe I'm just a bit smarter than you think!'' she answered happily. ''I'm gonna win the next one!'' Phineas said and started a new game. Isabella was about to win when suddenly, blackout. Everything went out. ''Well, what now?'' she asked and put the joystick down.

''Um... Let's go and get flashlights'', Phineas said. ''I have another idea. Maybe candles or fire to the fireplace?'' Isabella suggested hopefully. ''Why not?'' Phineas said and went to get matches. ''I have some flirting to do'', Isabella thought and smiled widely.

When Phineas managed to lit the fire up, he sat next to Isabella. ''Do you have any ideas what we could do now?'' he asked. ''Um...maybe truth or dare?'' Isabella suggested. ''But I'll ask you first!'' Phineas laughed. ''Alright, so ask!'' Isabella said and smiled.

''So which, truth or dare?'' he asked.

''Um...truth.''

''OK, so...who is your best friend of the Fireside Girls?''

''They are all my good friends, but I'd say that Gretchen.''

''That was too easy, was it?''

''Maybe... But now, it's your turn! Have you got a crush?!'' she asked eagerly.

Phineas blushed. ''Remember, you have to say it!'' Isabella said and grinned. ''Um...I...maybe...'' he stuttered. ''On who?!'' she shouted but Phineas interrupted her. ''Only one question per turn!'' he said. ''Dang it'', Isabella thought, ''I'll ask it on the next round...''

''It's your turn again, so truth or dare?'' Phineas asked.

''Truth'', Isabella answered.

''So, do **you** have a crush on someone?''

Isabella surprised. She wasn't expecting that kind of question, so she blushed a lot.

''Oh..um...eheh...kinda...'''

''Alright'', Phineas said, ''it's my turn, and I choose dare.''

''I wanted to ask the name of his crush, but now I have to do it by other way...'' she thought.

''Write a cute poem. Every line begins with a letter from the name of your crush. And you have to give it to her later'', Isabella said and grinned again.

''Um.. I can try it'', Phineas said and went to get a flashlight, pencil and some paper. ''I just wish that it's for me...'' Isabella thought when Phineas started to write.

It took a while, but Phineas managed to write the poem. ''You told me to give it to my crush, s-so there you go'', he said and gave it to Isabella. She blushed and smiled. ''R-really?'' she asked and started to read the poem.

_It's hard to tell_

_Secrets from my heart,_

_An adventure may begin,_

_But if you're with me,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_Love me,_

_Like I love you,_

_Always yours, Phineas._

Isabella started to cry because of happiness. ''Oh, Phineas...'' she started and took his hands, ''do you really mean this?'' Phineas hugged her and whispered to her ear: ''Yes, yes I do.''

Isabella hugged him back. ''It's your turn, which do you choose?'' Phineas asked. ''Um...truth'', she answered.

''What's the name of your crush?'' Phineas asked.

''Haven't you noticed it yet? You, you little fool!'' she said, laughed and hugged him.

''Now that our greatest secrets are revealed, this is kinda boring. What do you want to do next?'' Phineas asked.

''This!'' Isabella shouted, pressed her lips against his and sat on his lap. Phineas surprised and blushed. But deepened the kiss. Their hearts started to race. When they pulled away, Isabella leaned to Phineas' chest. ''You know, I have wanted to do this since we were young. And I finally did it, at the age of 16!'' she said. Phineas didn't say anything, he just hugged her even tighter. ''Same here, Izzy, same here.''


End file.
